Do You Feel Better Now?
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Nel (adult) helps heal Ichigo


Do You Feel Better Now?

**I DONT OWN THIS STORY v ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE v**

** . ?no=600012203**

Nnoitra was forced to retreat for the time being, relying on Tesla to drag him out of the wasteland of Los Noches to recover in his private quarters. Though the difference between their strength was not as great as before, Nel was still able to beat him to the point of near-death after using her Cero Doble. Normally, he would've stayed to the bitter end, but he hated Nel so much that he couldn't stand to lose to her again.

Nel watched her old rival retreat with his underling, cursing at both of them, swearing vengeance. Empty words, Nel thought. She turned to the dumbstruck Ichigo still staring at her in awe. He had barely come to terms with the fact that she was actually a full-grown woman, and was now reeling in the fact that she was also a powerful: the previous third Espada.

She stared at him, serious and intent. But all of that vanished in the next instant, and she was back to her childish self. "Ichigo!" she squealed joyfully before she lunged at the wounded substitute Shinigami. Not knowing her own strength, she practically crushed his bruised body in a powerful hug. He cried out in pain while his joints cracked under the intense pressure. Above them, blushing with embarrassment, Orihime protested against Nel's show of affection.

"Nel-chan! Er, Nel-san! You'll kill him!" Orihime shouted over and over again. Nel was deaf to the warnings, so engrossed on hugging Ichigo to her. "Kurosaki-kun passed out!" Orihime pointed out.

Finally hearing the girl's pleas, Nel paused to check on the one in her arms. Truly, Ichigo was on the verge of unconsciousness, and his head fell back limply. The joy that once fueled Nel's actions was now replaced with worry, and thus, she clutched Ichigo harder than before to her. "Ichigo!" she exclaimed. She shook him fiercely by the shoulders; like a bobble-head toy, his head swayed back and forth. "I'm sorry! Don't die, Ichigo!" she begged of him.

Ichigo weakly lifted a hand, smiling slightly and managed to lie. "I'm fine, Nel," he wheezed before dropping back with a thud. He panted heavily on the white sands of Los Noches. It hurt to breathe after all the beatings he had taken recently. His injuries from his battle with Grimmjow hadn't recovered yet, and Nnoitra only added bruises to his bruises.

Above him, Nel wept. "I can heal you!" she told him, as though trying to convince him not to die, though his injuries weren't exactly life-threatening. Opening her mouth and letting her tongue dangle out, she drooled over his cheek. The act actually disgusted Orihime, and she tried to tell the former Espada that it would be easier to let her handle the healing process. However, Nel would hear none of it, so she went on, bathing Ichigo in her saliva. It was a slow-working process, but it would at least rejuvenate Ichigo if only a little. Still, he was too weak to really move.

Nel was worried still. What exactly could make her pained savior feel better? She thought and thought. Orihime nervously tried to ask her to move so that she could begin the healing of Ichigo, but the Hollow remained in place, contemplating Ichigo's current situation. She gasped when she remembered something about males.

Between their legs was a source of either great pain or great delights, or so she had heard and witnessed. During her excursions with Dondochakka and Pesche, Pesche had once tripped like a goon and was hit between the legs by a quartz tree. After the incident, Pesche was down for several minutes, moaning and groaning. As for the pleasure part, she had heard Nnoitra dwell on crude topics about random Arrancar women who he had forced into bed. Other from what she had saw from these two, she was also educated enough to know about the anatomy.

Surely, if Hollow males shared this spot of pleasure and pain, then surely Shinigami had it too. "Don't worry, Ichigo," Nel said as she hastily reached for the sash at Ichigo's waist. "I'll make you feel better!"

It was difficult to determine who was more shocked when Nel suddenly pulled down Ichigo's pants: Ichigo or Orihime. Instantly, the teenage Shinigami propped himself up onto his elbows as quick as he could while crying Nel's name in shock. The movement, however, was too sudden, and he instantly had a muscle spasm. He could do naught to stop Nel as she explored his body.

Orihime was just as surprised by Nel's odd ministrations. "Nel-san! You shouldn't do that!" she shouted, her gray eyes trying to stay focused on Nel and not Ichigo's exposed body. Still, she couldn't help risking a quick glance at the juncture of Ichigo's thighs; he was, after all, the object of her love. What she saw made her instantly silence. He may not have been hard at the moment, but he was still quite well-endowed.

Nel wasn't very much surprised by the size – even though it was her first time seeing one – for she was much more concerned with the wellbeing of Ichigo. Her smooth hands ran up his legs until her chin was almost resting on his groin. "I'll make you feel better," she assured him again. Believing that his cock was pained, she dropped her jaw and scooped Ichigo's flaccid member into her watering mouth. A loud gasp came from both Ichigo and Orihime.

Orihime watched in a jealous, yet fascinated stupor as Nel took half of Ichigo's member into her mouth before suckling gingerly. The Espada moaned softly with her effort as she bathed Ichigo's penis with her saliva. She believed she was doing some good for him, but she did not know in what way. Normally, Ichigo would have protested, being something of a gentleman in the sense of taking advantage of women or being perverted – though he was tempted from time to time. He couldn't stop Nel, though, in his condition. And so, he endured the guilty pleasure, for his body was becoming more than willing.

Nel's eyes widened when she felt the soft penis in her mouth slowly harden while lengthening. She stopped sucking for a moment, waiting for this growth to end. When it was soft, she held half of it in her mouth. Now that it was at its true potential, she would almost gag on half of it.

She drew away to examine the nine inch penis in awe. It throbbed eagerly, wishing for her to continue to tend to it. She whined and cupped it in her fist. "Is it hurting, Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo stammered. He didn't actually know how to answer that question now. If he wasn't as hard as he was, he could've managed to say 'no' easily. But, in all honestly, he was aching to cum now and was therefore hurting. His eyes slowly turned to Orihime, who had been quiet and blushing at the side for a while now. She was captivated by the sight of his impressive cock, though she was vaguely ashamed that she was actually becoming quite heated while watching Nel tend to Ichigo's arousal.

Before he could think of what to say or do in this situation, Nel took the initiative and went back to work. She lapped at the head of the cock, holding it steady so that it didn't bob all over the place. The tip of her tongue worked in quick circles and wiped away a somewhat sweet fluid that had begun to bead from the slit of the penis.

"Nel-san! Please stop!" Orihime finally blurted out as she fell to her knees and held out her hands in protest. Nel did as she was told and looked at her quizzically. Orihime blushed, but did her best not to stare at Ichigo's cock, lest she wanted to become distracted again. "Um… Doing that… won't help Ichigo…" She was looking at his penis again, and that wave of warmth flooded through her once again.

"But, but," Nel argued desperately, "men need the release to feel better! Don't you know?!" Her words felt somewhat insulting to Orihime's knowledge of the matter. As dense as she was at times, she at least knew about intercourse. "Don't you care for him? You should help him too!" She ignored the furious blush Orihime gave to the suggestion at 'helping' Ichigo in this manner. The redheaded girl nervously looked at Ichigo's face, noticing how red he was and how much he was sweating. He locked eyes with her, paralyzed with pleasure and overcome with lust. The intensity of the glance made Orihime turn away while covering her flushed cheeks. He'd never looked at her with such… desire before.

Nel steadied the cock in her hand, positioning it straight up. She crawled forward and told Ichigo she had heard of ways to make him feel better. And make him feel better, she did. Lifting the rags around her breasts up slightly to the point where only the lower half of her areola was revealed, she nudged the crown of the penis against the valley of her large breasts, which was compressed due to the tight bindings of the tattered robes she wore. The saliva coating around the member made it slick enough to be slowly prodded into the tight and spongy crevice.

Ichigo inhaled sharply was watched as his cock vanished between Nel's breasts and underneath her clothes. "Oh God! Nel!" he exclaimed, instinctively bucking his hips upward until he was completely nestled in Nel's cleavage. It was practically like vaginal penetration, not that he would know; he was, after all, a virgin.

Nel pumped her large breasts up and down on Ichigo's saluting member. Looking down, she could see a lump pushing up against her robes, knowing that it was the head of the cock. She hoped that Ichigo would feel better after this. She shot a stern glare at Orihime. "Aren't you going to help? We need to make Ichigo feel better!"

Orihime debated a little longer on the situation. If Ichigo hadn't been enjoying himself as much as he was, she could perhaps persuade the two of them from this perverse act. But now, after seeing how well he received Nel's ministrations, Orihime couldn't be totally against it; she only wanted to make him happy, after all.

Her hands went to his Bankai robes and pulled them over his shoulders. He stammered as Orihime slowly undressed him. "Am I being too forward, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked meekly, unable to make eye contact while so embarrassed.

Ichigo stammered a while more before he yelled frantically, "What are you talking about?! We shouldn't be doing this!" It seemed more like he was trying to convince himself of his own statement, for he struggled to hold back a moan as Nel's breasts continued to massage his crotch.

Nel paused to frown at him. "You are hurt and must be treated," she said. She then addressed Orihime with a nod.

"Wait! What was-" He was silenced with a tender kiss from Orihime. He blinked as Orihime lowered him onto his back. If she couldn't give Ichigo his first blowjob, Orihime was determined not to let his first kiss get away from her. She ran her hands all over his chest. It was incredible how she could actually feel the power of him through her hands.

While Ichigo was slowly melting into the kiss, his resolve giving into pure temptation, Nel went back to helping him with his problem. She braced herself with one palm firmly planted on his thigh while her other arm wrapped around her chest to squeeze him more soundly between her voluptuous mounds. The meat throbbed wildly, boiling to the point of eruption. With the earlier stimulus of her blowjob, and now the softness of both breasts, Ichigo could not last much longer. While his lips were meshed with Orihime's, he moaned long and hard as all of his muscle groups tensed.

Nel stopped pumping his cock when she felt it swell. Ichigo shoved his hips as high as he could, making his cock strain against the fabric of Nel's rags. The cloth around the phallus suddenly darkened with saturation. The wet splotch grew several times larger before Nel actually felt a slimy substance trickle down between her tits. Carefully, she extracted the still-hard penis from her chest. Coating it were patches of white fluid which seemed to originate from the head of the penis, for a small burst trickled from its slit as the last of Ichigo's ejaculate. The same substance flowed down from her cleavage in thick streams.

Orihime left Ichigo's lips, allowing him time to catch his breath after such a sensual explosion. As she traced his abs with her index fingers, she watched Nel sit up between Ichigo's legs, wiping at the semen running down her abdomen and examining it curiously. Which meant, for the moment, Ichigo's cock was fair game.

Crawling down Ichigo's body, Orihime delicately took Ichigo's erection into her hand and directed it into her wide mouth. She heard him gasp and felt him shudder under her touch, and she was happy that she could affect him so. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth before he started slipping down her throat. She stopped then and proceeded to licking him clean of his essence. He had such a lovely flavor, she discovered, or maybe that was just her own unique tastes at work. Either way, she gathered all of her sperm into her mouth from his cock and gulped it down.

"I'm sticky now, Ichigo," whined Nel, holding her hands away from her now that her fingers were covered in his cum. Ichigo could barely regard her complaints in the state he was in; right after cumming during a tit-fuck, he now found his dick shoved halfway down Orihime's throat. Seeing no other alternative, Nel lifted her shroud over her breasts to remove it. Both mounds of flesh jiggled after being freed from the confining cloth. They glistened with the semen that was just discharged upon them. Just below the collarbone was her Hollow hole, a smaller hole than other Hollows, similar to Ulquiorra's. "That's better," she muttered as she tossed the soiled garment to the side.

It was a sight that caught both Orihime's and Ichigo's attention. If there was any chance whatsoever that Ichigo was deflating, it was gone now. He had become as hard as he was when they started this. With long, flowing green hair, a serene face, and killer knockers, she was truly a beautiful sight to behold. Even Orihime couldn't help admiring the ex-third Espada. Cautiously, on her hands and knees, she crawled over to Nel. The Arrancar stared at her with an arched eyebrow. Muttering Nel's name, Orihime extended her tongue and lapped at the delicious patches of Ichigo's seed that stained Nel's body.

Nel was startled by this action. Orihime's tongue danced so smoothly over her body, lapping up every trace of semen available until she reached her buxom breasts. Pure arousal took over, and she enveloped Nel's right nipple with her lips. She suckled hungrily at it, drawing a surprised gasp from Nel's throat. Orihime pulled at the tit with her teeth, stretching it somewhat to the point where it almost hurt, and then she released, allowing it to bounce soundly back into place.

The entire time, Orihime had yet to swallow the semen that she had gathered from Nel's body. She wanted Nel to share the taste. Wrapping a hand about the back of the Arrancar's head, Orihime led her into a tender kiss. While Orihime and Ichigo shared their first kiss with each other, Nel was now bestowed with her first kiss. Her lips were parted rather easily when Orihime's tongue prodded against them. Saliva was exchanged between their mouths as their tongues dueled, and sperm was eventually passed from human mouth to hollow mouth. They savored the flavor while passing it between each other.

Injuries were forgotten. Ichigo could not pass up this chance seeing two of the most beautiful women he'd ever met make out. His cock throbbed maddeningly. Hastily, he removed whatever was left of his robe and footwear. Only his black pants remained, ready to be discarded at the merest whim of the women.

Orihime caressed Nel's breasts, enjoying the weight of them. They were practically the same size as hers, if not bigger. Still, size didn't change how sensitive they were; whenever Orihime pinched or rubbed her nipples, Nel would moan or jump slightly.

Eventually, they drew back, swallow whatever portion of Ichigo's seed was in their mouths, and panted, never taking their eyes off one another. Nel's mouth moved slightly, as though she was trying to find something to say.

Orihime was still panting as she reached up to her own clothes. Hers were more difficult to remove than Ichigo's and Nel's. But, with enough effort, the top peeled away and allowed her to take off the pink bra supporting her breasts. That article of underwear was instantly removed, as she was as topless as Nel and Ichigo.

She then turned to the object of her love. Ichigo's heart raced a mile a minute, and he wouldn't be surprised if Nel and Orihime could see it pounding against his chest. "I want you… Kurosaki-kun," Orihime suddenly whispered before standing up. He watched in silent awe as his friend dropped her bottoms down to the dirt and stepped out of them.

"I-Inoue," Ichigo began nervously, "I… I don't…" He cheek was cupped by Nel's hand; Nel had moved to his side without him even noticing. Not wasting time with idle words, she dawned her mouth upon his. She kissed him deep and passionately, allowing Orihime the time to kick off her shoes and also extract whatever clothes remained on Ichigo.

When Orihime was prepping to straddle him, Nel drew back slightly and told him, "Let us help you feel better." She kissed his cheek once before positioning herself behind Orihime. She placed her hands on the younger girl's waist and helped her direct herself over Ichigo's jutting cock. Nel rubbed the penis against Orihime's wet slit before gently urging the girl to lower herself.

Orihime and Ichigo inhaled deeply as he slipped inside of her. He broke the barrier of her virginity as gently as he could, but it still hurt her. She told him that she was all right and that she wanted to continue. Without any complaint, Ichigo watched as he sunk all the way into her. Her back arched and she breathed rapidly. She didn't think she could feel so filled, even though this was her first time. His thick and long penis stretched her channel to accommodate him.

Behind her, Nel watched in fascination as the human and Shinigami began their mating ritual. Nel's hands caressed Orihime's sides and wandered to her breasts occasionally, all the while planting sweet kisses along Orihime's neck.

Orihime was in heaven. While Ichigo lifted her waist before plunging back into her – passionately, but also carefully – Nel was behind her, her soft breasts molding against her back like two comfortable pillows. Ichigo, finding his tempo, began to explore Orihime's body. His strong hands roamed from her thighs to her stomach to her breasts – which he fondled for quite some time – and then traveled back down to her snatch. Below the strip of hair, he found her sensitive clit. He had found out about a girl's sensitive spots when Keigo couldn't help sharing such information from his dirty magazines. Never before had Ichigo been so grateful…

Now that the pace was actually set, Orihime was bouncing up and down, and her large tits did likewise. So alluring, they held Ichigo's attention when his eyes left her beautiful face contorting in delicious pleasure. He brought his hand up from her vagina to steady her left breast so that he could catch the nipple in his mouth. She squealed in delight when he did, and he loved how her pussy convulsed in response. With her nipple in his mouth, her clit beneath his finger again, and his cock thrusting in and out of her, Orihime would not last much longer. She gasped for air like someone drowning. "Right there," she breathed heavily when Ichigo pushed harder into her, "right there!"

Somehow, during their love-making, Ichigo had settled on his back, thrusting up into Orihime as she held herself up on her elbows and knees. If she laid on him now, with her breast in his mouth, she would not doubt smother him with her large assets.

Ichigo was not expecting it when something warm and wet ran across his testicles. He jerked at the feeling, but found it enjoyable. Nel had decided to take part in this ritual by lying flat on her stomach so that she could lick at Ichigo's sac. Orihime's juices had leaked around him and gave Nel something to lick up. Nel giggled and dragged her oral muscle along both Orihime's and Ichigo's genitals.

It was all far too much for Orihime. In a handful of seconds, she came for the first time in her life, hard and wonderful. She choked on the sob of pleasure that ripped from her throat. She could barely even wheeze Ichigo's name. Vicious convulsions happened within her vagina as she came, squeezing Ichigo's cock as hard as her inner walls could. The squeeze triggered Ichigo's own release. Pushing down on Orihime's waist so that he was completely buried in her, he cried out her name while blasting his essence into her. Orihime cooed at the feeling of warm liquid pooling within her womb. It actually burned, but in the most pleasurable way ever. She settled on Ichigo's chest, panting heavily while Ichigo rocked her body several more times to empty himself completely. At last, he was done, after what Orihime could only guess was ten blasts of his burning seed.

He pulled his spent penis from her, and it flopped out with a pop! He did not count on Nel being right there to lick him clean afterward. He told her to stop, that it was too much. Reluctantly, Nel did as she was told and sat back on her haunches.

After recovering somewhat, Ichigo managed to lift Orihime to lie her down on his discarded clothes to keep her off the sand. She smiled softly at him and told him that she loved him; he couldn't help blushing and being a little shy from being told that.

Once again, Nel had crept up to Ichigo's side without him realizing it. He looked at her and noticed that she was staring intently at Orihime's crotch, which was leaking not only her juices, but Ichigo's as well. The smile that crossed Nel's face unnerved Ichigo. "Nel? What are you doing?"

Nel giggled and said, "She looks so yummy!" Without another word, she dove down to Orihime's pussy and covered it with her mouth. Her tongue dragged from the bottom of the slit to the top, wiping it clean of the mixture of juices. As she had declared a second ago, Orihime was tasty. While Orihime cried above her and wriggled beneath her, Nel's tongue danced along the sensitive lower lips of the teenage girl. Orihime yelped Nel's name several times while her hands clasped onto the skull mask on top of the Arrancar woman's head. Her fingers latched around the curving horns for support as she tugged Nel closer to her dripping snatch.

Again, Ichigo sat as a spectator, drooling at the sight. He had thought that he would not have been hard for a few days after cumming twice, and so hard. However, his theory couldn't have been more wrong. He was already dripping precum on the sand.

Orihime whimpered and groaned as Nel's tongue slipped deep into her, licking up all her juices and excess semen Orihime's body granted her. A hand left Nel's head to massage her breasts, tweaking her nipples to help spur on her up-coming orgasm. The thighs on either side of Nel's face closed together around her head, keeping her in place… as if she would even consider leaving it. She swallowed up another portion of vagina and penis fluid before running her tongue up and down Orihime's labia. The redhead seemed to enjoy it most when her tongue came in contact with the nub right above the slit, so she spent the remainder of her time there.

While enjoying Orihime's body, it got Nel wondering about her own. If human girls got so riled up from this, and their anatomy was not so different from an Arrancar's… Nel continued to eat Orihime out while her right hand reached between her own legs, beneath the remaining rags of her outfit. Below the green curls, she felt her vagina, which had become wet from her own arousal. Experimentally, she searched for her own nub. When she found it, she discovered why Orihime was so into it; it felt incredible. By rubbing it, she felt more heated than ever before, lapping at Orihime's cunt ferociously. She rubbed her clit with her thumb while her forefinger traced along her lower lips before sinking into her hole. She whimpered and added another finger, finding it to add to the pleasure.

In no time at all, Orihime was having her second orgasm. She screamed and arched her back, squeezing her right breast tightly while her other hand pushed Nel against her grinding crotch. Her body bucked several times before she tensed, unable to move as she finished the wonderful orgasm. When she fell limp, the smile on her face expressed all of her satisfaction.

However, Nel was not so satisfied. While the 'meal' was delicious, she had only roused her own needs. She turned to Ichigo, the stain of pink across her face being lost in the dark flush of lust that filled her cheeks. Ichigo had his cock in his fist and was steadily pumping it. That meant he could still go…

Nel sat down and spread her bent legs so that Ichigo could see her arousal. "Please… Ichigo…" She panted and rubbed herself to relieve some of the desire, but it would not be enough.

Ichigo knew what she wanted. Walking around the area, he made a quick bedding of the remaining clothes in the area. When the preparations were complete, he took Nel by the hand and guided her onto the clothes. He kissed her softly while setting her down on the cloth. It was much better than having the sand dig into her back and settle in the curves of her body.

The bottom part of her attire wasn't discarded, but was pushed up and bunched around her waist. She swallowed hard and looked between her and Ichigo when he held himself above her. His cock was drawing towards her snatch at an agonizingly slow pace. She wanted it in her so badly! She could almost cry and call Ichigo horrible for torturing her like this. But, in just a moment, the head of his cock wedged into her vagina and dug deeper into her.

Fingers could not compare to this, she thought as Ichigo slowly filled her with his impressive girth. There was only pleasure for her, despite that it was her first time being made love to. When the tip of his cock bumped against her womb, Ichigo began to try to find the pace he had set with Orihime. Of course, with him on top, there would not be as much effort put forward since now he was thrusting downward.

Nel moaned loudly as Ichigo began his steady pace. He timed it to start slow and soft before gradually picking up the pace. At first, Nel was content to just lay there, her legs bent upward and her hands idly wrapped around Ichigo's midsection. However, when the tempo increased along with the power, she couldn't be still. Her knees clamped on to Ichigo's moving waist, her feet flopping in time with the driving of his hips. Her hands held onto his shoulders to help support him in his endeavors.

Ichigo was astounded by how tight she was. Both she and Orihime practically strangled his cock from the first moment he buried himself within them. He moaned the older woman's name several times and nuzzled against her large tits, not caring that they still carried the pungent scent of his semen. He lifted his head so that he could nip at Nel's neck, which she seemed to enjoy.

His hands held onto her hips to aid his wild thrusting. As Nel clutched to him, crying against the crook of his neck, he knew that she would not last that much longer. The quickening of the spasms within Nel's vagina was just like Orihime's before she came. However, being of a stronger breed than human, it wasn't surprising that Nel's contractions were a noticeably more powerful, and therefore, more pleasurable.

It was because of this that Ichigo was actually the first to cum. His seed splashed within Nel's womb with surprising intensity for someone who was cumming for the third time in a row. The heat and feel of his thick semen triggered Nel's climax, and she reached that relief that she desired so much. She did not moan, she did not scream, she simply stopped breathing and smiled pleasantly. Never before had she felt such a wonderful sensation. Ichigo's sperm continued to dump into her, which spurred on her orgasm.

Finally, he withdrew, panting heavily. His penis was slowly diminishing to its soft state after being worn out a third time. He rolled onto his back, now an equal distance from both women he had just bedded. Nel's head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and Orihime's hand held his, their fingers lacing. He stared up at the fake sky for a while, all three silent…

Until Nel asked, "Do you feel better now?"

It was the most ridiculous question Ichigo had ever heard…


End file.
